mgoprpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ra
"Ehh...what do you think you're doing..?" Ra is a well-known Marine veteran. He joined the Marines when he was 17 and quickly rose to the Vice-Admiral position in five years, on account of his intellect and his incredible battle senses. He has little interest in few things and despite being said to be as strong as an Admiral, he has constantly rejected the promotion in favour of remaining a Vice-Admiral. Having a very strict childhood growing up, one of his only good memories revolved around going to the zoo and being able to pet a rare and now extinct species of monkey. This eventually inspired his appearance. Appearance Ra's hair has three colours, red, gold, and silver, the colours that were worn by a species of monkey from his childhood that is now extinct. His clothes match his hair and he's known to wear a black spandex sleveless turtleneck under his usual get up. He almost always has a bored expression on his face. Personality Ra is an extremely laid-back and aloof individual. He always seems disinterested in his day-to-day-life and while extremely skilled in fighting, he is never found boasting or underestimating his opponent. He is very respectful and once something piques his interest, he tends to become an extremist. He holds the Marines in high regard, which is tied to his disagreement with the ideals of pirates. Despite this, he is known to bend the rules of the Marines- employing his own brand of lithe justice. History Ra was born a noble to an extremely rich family in the Grand Line. His childhood involved maintaining the perfect image his family had manufactured and acting as a servant to the Tenryūbito ''during his summers to learn how to carry on his family's legacy. He hated his childhood, but was subjected to it by a strong domineering father who controlled both him, his mother, and their pet lemur. It was after his father got an invitation from a World Noble to visit a rare and exclusive zoo that his life really turned around. He finally witnessed other prisoners who were like him and was finally able to see his expression on someone elses face. The expression of defeat and submission that all the other nobles did not not have for some strange reason. The look on their faces were much scarier, complete acceptance and even ecstacy at their supposedly God ordained lifes. For once, Ra did not feel alone and if he could remain here with his fellow prisoners he thought he would be happy. That was until he saw the exhbit of the rare Scarlet Hawked Gold Monkey. The expression on his face could be described as downcast and had Ra not been searching for an escape maybe he would've accepted it as that, but no, standing before him was, in his eyes, defiance. The monkey opened a new door to Ra and he instantly knew he needed to bask in its light. He made his way into to the cage and began to pet the monkey. For once, a smile creeped onto his face and he knew what he wanted was not solidarity, but freedom. Ra did not get to spend long with the monkey as the keepers swiftly removed him. Ra went home and attempted to don the visage the monkey wore, but found it incredibly depressing and even boring as his society was determined to rot in their supposed superiority, displaying their inherent fragility and superficiality. Ra wanted to see the monkey again, to understand where he received his strength and asked his father if they could return. When his father asked why and he explained it was to see the monkey, his father looked at him in disgust. He explained how the World Nobles had an extinction game where they pitted nearly extinct animals against each other to determine who was fit to live in their world. When Ra learned this his eyes began to cascade tears and his mouth became a scowl, identifying his disgust. Ra knew this world would not let him wear the mask of defiance and realized he needed to leave. Ra was five at this time and actually living was quite a challenge, but it was a thrill Ra cherished and the drive that pushed him forward, a reminder that he had made the right choice. Even after teaching himself Jeet Kune Do to survive in the underworld and being able to survive without much trouble, Ra understood living had more to offer than this. One night when he was being pulverized by a group of pirates, sure he was going to die, but still preferring death to never living, he was rescued by a scruffy looking, considerably drunk Vice-Admiral. He could tell by his wet and tattered suit. The middle-aged man demolished them with ease and haste, returning to the nearby bar immediately after he ended his speech. "Never stop trying to live brat, some say life is a gift. They're wrong you know. There's no such thing as presents. We fight for everything we have. Those who did not fight for what they have, really have nothing at all. They're soulless hollow puppets, fulfilling a fool's destiny. A fool that does not exist. For only a fool would think to boast something they didn't earn. Don't they realize they're propogating nothingness? Bah! Enough ranting, time to drink more." The man did not know it, but he drastically changed Ra's life. He gave him a path and a star to always keep him on that path. After that day, Ra never spent one day taking life for granted and trained vigorously for the next ten years, enlisting in the Marines the day he became 17. It was a symbolic move. Had he remained a noble, this was the day he would be undergoing a rite of passage to see if he was suitable to exist for the rest of his life in their world. Ra knew, as soon as he was accepted that this was infinetly more preferable. Here he was a representation of everything he'd strived to make himself to be, a real man with ambition and purpose. He may not have had a dream, but at least he could, if he so desired. And though he did not have a dream, he had a nightmare, a nightmare that he would wake up and be back at Mariejoa, with all his soulless sceptre socialites, basking in his inexistentiality. Proud of this horrible creature that he was trapped inside. A creature manned by the darkness of humanity, the providential and corrupt super-ego that threatened to control all of humanity. No. He would never let that happen. He would uphold free-will, defiance against corrupted order. He knew what humanity was capable of the darkness inside every human being, but he'd been shown the light. He knew what we all really were. A simian and drunk had taught him that. All creatures capable of intellect had the means to demonstrate their free-will and with free-will, comes limitless potential. Ra was sure of his and considered himself enlightened, but burdened, to show everyone the light in every action he took. He would not fail. Plot {C}/*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Devil Fruit: Ra consumed the Taiyou Taiyou no Mi giving him the ability to control and manipulate solar waves and by extension the heat of the sun. Due to this, he is significantly more powerful during the day and in sunny enviroments. *Blaze - Ra extends his hands, concentrating solar waves and the heat that surrrounds them on a certain area, burning its target area severely. *Ignite - Ra directs all the solar waves and heat on a precise location, causing combustion. *Haze - Ra concentrates all the solar waves he can around a certain area and creates a circular flow, damaging the vision of anyone in the area and causing heat exhaustion. *Solar Flare - Ra creates an intense collision of mutiple solar waves, causing a blinding light in a certain area that usually follows with Ra demolishing the poor victim with a punch or combination attack. Jeet Kune Do: Ra is a master of Jeet Kune Do, a style he taught to himself at the age of 5 and has practiced all his life for countless hours. His movements are slight and economical, portraying his nature. He embodies speed and typically fights with only his feet unless he is delivering one of his final combos. He enjoys keeping his opponents at mid-range, usually for their own safety. His movements were able to outspeed most of the CP9 members with unimaginable ease. *Ryze - an upwards thrust kick delivered usually after one of Ra's swift sways or dashes. *Beretta - an attack that is based on Ra pinning a limb of his opponent, usually with one leg, while he fires a full-powered kick towards his opponent. *Maelstrom - a blinding mid-air horizontal spin that Ra utilizes to mask the area on his opponents body he intends to target. It is often followed by a splitting kick to the aforementioned target. *Jinsokuna - Ra fires multilple kicks with one leg in the air, usually followed by one large kick. *Azunder - Ra attempts a ploy in which he offhandedly provides an opening, that usually results in one of his fatal ''Archon's. *Archon - a powerful punch modeled after the punches used by Fishman Kenpo experts. The force of the punch is fatal if delivered 5 inches or less away from its victim. Haki: *'Kenbunshoku Haki '''is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. With enough skill, one can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user'smind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". It appears that the more killing intent the enemy has, the easier they are to predict. Although, more skilled users can predict future moves whether there are ambient murderous intents or not.[2] *'Busoshoku Haki''' allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves.[2] Similar to Tekkai, this allows the user to defend against attacks that would otherwise cause them harm. Only significant physical force can overcome this defense. Trivia His epithet was given to him by his fellow Marines due to his power and appearance. He severely dislikes the ideals of pirates. He has visited Mariejoa exactly 15 times. Relationships Sasaki Haibara Sasaki Haibara is one of the best doctors the Marines have at their disposal. He was saved by Ra when he was 11 years old when his island was ravaged by an incurable disease that originated from a rare breed of panda that he fearsome warriors of the island imported as pets. After they spread the plague, they began to mutate into ferocious beasts, slaying all who were left. Ra found the boy in a makeshift hut and after watching him attempt to take care of the sick that kept dyeing; he offered to take him with him, back to Marineford. The boy refused, saying he had people to care for and could not leave, but as the last patient died, he took Ra up on the offer and quickly became one of the best doctors in the Marines. His work in combating incurable diseases has provided him the epithet, ''The Guardian Angel, ''and he has saved a record number of Marines, civilians, and pirates in his time. Showing no discrimination, but receiving a fair amount of criticism from Marines following the code of Absolute Justice. Quotes "Oi oi,..who are you?"